


Ты вернёшься

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: После битвы на Крейте прошло несколько месяцев. Рей с Джакку и верховный лидер Кайло Рен ничего не могут поделать со Связью, соединяющей их в любое время дня и ночи. Но Связь нестабильна, а тоска и одиночество начинают подавлять все остальные чувства.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Рей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Be the One to Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341389) by [postedbygaslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postedbygaslight/pseuds/postedbygaslight). 



* * *

Может, это оттого, что она видит его повсюду.

В минуты между медитациями, ежедневной рутиной и отражением атак Первого Ордена. В минуты между изучением непостижимых джедайских текстов из храма на Ач-То и безуспешными попытками починить световой меч. В минуты между совместной работой с Роуз над регулированием потока энергии главных генераторов, уроками Финна по стрельбе из бластера и рассказами По про аэродинамику Икс-Вингов – хотя она не стремится летать на чём-то, кроме «Сокола». Это занимает её дни.

Ей нужно чем-то занимать себя.

Она старается избегать Лею. Рей знает, что та чувствительна к Силе и может помочь ей понять всё происходящее, но опасается, что не сможет закрыть свой разум. Ведь Лея – его мать, а Рей чувствует, что часто думает о нём. В те минуты, когда на затылке ощущается знакомое щекотание, сердце бьётся чаще, а дыхание перехватывает, ей ужасно хочется просто закрыть глаза и не смотреть на него. Но она всегда смотрит. И на долгие мгновения утопает в его взгляде, который должен быть зловещим, тяжёлым и полным гнева, но он не такой.

Она не избегает Чуи, который знал его не хуже других и который знал о причинах, побудивших Рей забраться в ту спасательную капсулу. Чуи, который не так давно пытался убить его, но также молча кивнул и никогда не задавал ей вопросов – даже когда она вернулась с «Превосходства», раненая и с синяками. Он ни разу не спрашивал Рей о случившемся – ни в первые дни после, ни спустя месяцы. Ни разу за то время, что они чинили «Сокол», пытаясь добиться большей экономии топлива, ни разу в моменты нескончаемых интеллектуальных игр с бортовым компьютером и уж тем более в присутствии других. Он никогда не говорил об этом дне ни с кем, по крайней мере, Рей об этом не слышала. Приятно осознавать, что от вуки сложно добиться информации, которой он не собирается делиться добровольно.

Она спит на «Соколе» каждую ночь. Ей предложили место на базе, но Рей всегда отказывается, говоря, что у других должно быть больше места. Она привыкла к одиночеству, а «Сокол» очень похож на её прежний дом – АТ-АТ, сейчас похороненный в песках Гоазонских пустошей. Она может заснуть только в тишине: так она отвечает им и твердит самой себе. Но, может, это оттого, что временами, когда нежный рокот двигателей стихает, а полумрак аварийного освещения начинает походить на сумерки Ач-То, она открывает глаза и видит его. Это никогда не длится дольше пары минут, и они всегда молчат. Но она осознаёт, что надеется увидеть его, и чувствует облегчение, когда это происходит.

_«Ты не одинока»._

Именно в эти редкие моменты, глубокими ночами под небом очередной планеты, она понимает, что жаждет услышать его голос – бархатистый, мягкий и жадный; хочет, чтобы он назвал её по имени. Она уже давно думала, что он попытается, но он вечно не говорит ни слова. Ей требуются все силы, чтобы не потерять самообладание и не сгореть в пламени эмоций, которые всегда захлёстывают её – особенно ночью, когда между ними одна только галактика, несчетное число световых лет и в то же время всего пара дюймов. И только когда связь угасает, она позволяет себе заплакать; только когда слёзы, горячие и солёные, текут по её щекам и падают холодными каплями на подушку, её обычно одолевает сон.

Во снах всё иначе. Иногда они сражаются в лесу на «Старкиллере», скрестив световые мечи в яркой вспышке. Она смакует эти сны, отдаваясь кровопролитному бою, ритму танца, который они уже танцевали много раз. Иногда они сражаются вместе, окружённые пламенем в тронном зале Сноука, а из-за пурпурного занавеса появляется всё больше преторианцев.

Есть и другие сны. Те, в которых она его убивает. Те, в которых он убивает её. И те, в которых они соприкасаются кожей, безмолвно, одолеваемые желанием; сны, в которых она чувствует непреодолимую тягу упасть в его объятия, отдаться и пропасть в глубокой бездне, которую она найдёт на той стороне. Но все сны заканчиваются одинаково: Рей просыпается, потерянная и опустошённая, и начинает каждый свой день с тупой боли неудовлетворённых желаний.

Может, это оттого, что она не может избежать разговоров о нём. У них всегда какие-то собрания, и она обязательно должна на них присутствовать. Чтобы сказать нечто мудрое. Чтобы поделиться мыслями. Чтобы быть лучом надежды, который им так необходим. И чтобы сидеть и слушать, как они называют его тем, другим именем, застревающим в её горле комком. Рей понимает, как это выглядит – они все бросают на неё озабоченные взгляды и громко перешёптываются, а Финн искренне и осторожно спрашивает её снова и снова, хочет ли она поговорить о произошедшем на «Старкиллере» и «Превосходстве».

_«Что он с тобой сделал?»_

Да, действительно.

Может, это оттого, что она не может отпустить. Рей часто думает, что это иронично: в своей внезапной яростной мольбе он просил её забыть прошлое, а теперь она не может двигаться дальше, потому что не может отпустить мысли о будущем. Каким оно могло бы стать, будущем её мечты. Она знает, что Сила показала лишь возможный вариант, лишь образ – но чёткий и ясный, и она не может перестать думать о нём снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда она пытается опять увидеть этот образ, по-настоящему увидеть, её встречает зияющая пустота, и Рей всегда от неё уходит. Потому что, кажется, будто она соскользнёт в этот неизвестный океан бесформенной серости и окажется запертой между двумя недостижимыми берегами, если шагнёт вперёд и заставит Силу показать желаемое.

Она пытается найти утешение в покое, обретённом на «Превосходстве». Он был без сознания, и Рей решила – будь что будет. Тогда это решение принять было легко: после прозрения, что будущее не предопределено, но жить в настоящем с каждым днём становилось всё труднее. Ясность, с которой Рей теперь понимает предостережение Люка: « _Всё совсем не так просто, как ты думаешь»_ , улучшила её понимание Силы, но едва помогает справиться с тревожным ощущением неправильности происходящего. Которое, кажется, завладевает каждым её решением.

Она думала о том, чтобы искать молодых людей вроде неё, других чувствительных к Силе, и обучать их. Это походит на долг, который ей суждено исполнить. Но Рей не знает, с чего начать, или что им говорить, или как искать их, не выводя Первый Орден на их след. Она медитирует и думает об этом, тянется к своим чувствам в моменты тишины, но всегда находит запертую дверь, которая должна открыться, могла бы, если бы только…

Может, это оттого, что она провела всю свою жизнь в ожидании. Все эти жаркие дни отчаяния и жажды, все тёмные ночи холода и голода, проведённые в тихих молитвах о сне. Всё это время в покорёженных серебристо-белых стенах АТ-АТ – её единственного дома. Время, проведённое с уверенностью, что кто-то придёт, – всё это было ужасной ошибкой, её не любили и не нуждались в ней, и никакая жестокая судьба не мешала родителям Рей вернуться. Она жила в утешительной иллюзии, вероятно, заставлявшей её продолжать жить, но всё же, иллюзии. Никто не вернулся, она действительно одна. Или была до…

Она пытается найти утешение в друзьях. Она улыбается, смеётся. Находит способ скрыть переживания, находящиеся прямо у поверхности. Ведёт светские беседы и живёт дальше. Благодаря обострённым чувствам, Рей улавливает чужие намерения и эмоции. Она замечает это, глядя на Финна и Роуз – когда их неловкие, торопливые поцелуи со временем меняются и начинают значить нечто большее. Она замечает это, когда взгляд лейтенанта Конникс задерживается на По на мгновение дольше, чем следовало бы, и чувствует тревожную тоску: это словно пытаться перейти замерзающую реку. Рей задаётся вопросом, стоит ли ей говорить влюблённому лейтенанту, что По ответит взаимностью и обязательно ляжет с ней в постель. И стоит ли ей говорить Конникс, что их отношения не будут стабильными и что пилот, теперь ставший генералом, никогда не будет предан ей так, как она ему. В конце концов Рей просто наблюдает и ничего не говорит.

Она хороший лидер, ей удаётся руководить. Рей отвечает за припасы, возглавляет разведывательные миссии и операции, всегда всё замечает и добирается перебежками до следующей базы, к следующей цели, следующему тайнику с припасами. Но она чувствует беспокойство, и оно нарастает. А ещё кажется, что он всегда здесь, рядом с ней, и она чувствует его вину и тоску как свои собственные. А как он находит её взгляд своим. И то, какой одновременно слабой и сильной она чувствует себя рядом с ним. И как она будто всегда задаётся вопросом, где он, что делает и думает ли о ней так, как она думает о нём.

Может, поэтому она так поступает. Может, поэтому тем утром она усиленно тренируется, доводя себя до изнеможения, питая все свои чувства Силой, позволяя гневу выплеснуться на тренировочных дроидов, модифицированных ею специально для этих целей. Может, поэтому она продолжает, едва переводя дух, пока тело не растворяется в облаке тепла и ощущается легче воздуха. Может, поэтому, когда в её чувства вцепляется холодная хватка тьмы, Рей открывается и приветствует её как старого друга.

Очнувшись в медотсеке, она видит обеспокоенные лица. В ответ на сложные вопросы винит стресс и груз ответственности – и Лея глубоко, внутренне, это прекрасно понимает. Однако есть на её лице тень мрачного беспокойства, и Рей думает, насколько правильны её догадки. Она отнекивается от лекарств, но принимает дозу обезболивающих от пульсирующей головной боли и ноющих мышц. Уговорить Финна отпустить её одну на «Сокол» оказывается не так легко, но в итоге появляется Роуз и мягко, но уверенно убеждает его оставить Рей в покое.

Рей терпеть не может, что к ней относятся как к хрупкой драгоценной безделушке, готовой в любой момент разбиться. Но почему они должны вести себя иначе? Она – последний джедай, наследница знаний тысяч поколений, а человек двадцать сейчас увидели, как она потеряла сознание от теплового удара. Как обыкновенный рекрут.

На «Соколе» тихо. Она убеждает R2, что с ней всё хорошо, и предлагает подзарядиться ночью на базе. Рей просто нужно побыть одной, и она настаивает. Дроид, старше неё на пятьдесят лет, повидавший за свою жизнь куда большее, чем она в принципе может вообразить, неодобрительно пищит, но всё равно съезжает по трапу. Она закрывает люк, включает блокатор полёта и переводит все системы в режим ожидания.

Спустя почти час Рей сидит в одиночестве в комнате, которую выбрала своей, и смотрит вперёд невидящим взглядом. Её восприятие сливается в поток энергий тьмы и света, и эта слабая тень древних свободных ощущений едва ей постижима. Это первые минуты медитации, пронизанные чувством изумления и ужаса: она скользит по тонкой материи Живой Силы, уносимая её изменчивым потоком, и попадает в обитель спокойствия и ясности, пусть и ненадолго.

Она прерывисто вздыхает и закрывает глаза, тянется чувствами, которые ещё не позволила себе признать, из-за которых плакать уже нет сил – но если так, то почему сейчас под закрытыми веками собираются горячие слёзы?

Может, это оттого, что она знает, что должна сделать. Может, оттого, что её желания и судьба совпадают. Но, может, просто потому, что время пришло. Она собирается с силами, шепчет во тьму:

– Бен…

И открывает глаза.


	2. Кайло

* * *

Так и должно быть, ведь он этого заслуживает.

В этом суть страданий. И гнева, и страха, и светлого огонька в глубинах бездны. Держаться подальше от тьмы, пока не пройдёт паника и грудь не скуёт колким холодом. Бесполезный. Слабый. Он сильнее этого, он сделал себя сильнее. Он не может и не станет сдаваться чувствам, которые погубили его деда. Покорёженная огнём маска смотрит с алтаря в его покоях с безмолвным упрёком. Чувства. Сострадание. Они сделали его слабым.

Он не может позволить себе слабость.

Однако наказание часто настигает его само. Во время тренировок и медитаций. На собраниях, на каждом важном брифинге или когда он ничем не занят. В затылке покалывает, внешний мир приглушается. Вздох. Стук сердца. Её тёмные глаза и нежная кожа. То, как её каштановые волосы лежат на плечах и шее. То, как она смотрит на него без гнева и страха. Как он хочет её ненавидеть, ему нужно её ненавидеть.

Дни тянутся бесконечно. Зеркальные полы и дюрасталь. Хакс следует за ним по пятам; когда-то Сноук назвал его бешеным псом, и не в шутку. Не проходит и недели, чтобы Хакс не задавал вопросов о смерти Сноука и о девушке: как она там оказалась, что случилось, каким образом, цепочка событий. _«Слабость»,_ – думает он: та же, что он ощутил, проснувшись в тронном зале, предчувствуя свою смерть от рук Хакса. Кайло нужно было убить его ещё тогда. Хотя, может, это правильно, что Хакс выжил, а Фазма – нет. Может, было бы правильнее, умри Кайло в тот день, но он почему-то выжил. Она должна была его убить.

За эти недели и месяцы он всё больше времени проводит наедине с собой. Он продолжает жить в своих покоях, в аскетичной обстановке, и отказывается переезжать в комнаты Сноука. Кайло знает, что его учитель никогда не жил в них; пусть служат мавзолеем. Так он отвечает управляющему и твердит самому себе. Но правда в том, что он не может представить себя в тех комнатах, ведь иногда, когда Кайло лежит в постели не в силах заснуть, он открывает глаза и видит её рядом. Её дыхание всегда учащается, но и его тоже. И он позволяет себе утонуть в её ласковых печальных глазах. Она всегда молчит, но говорить и не нужно.

_«Ещё не поздно»._

Только в эти моменты он находит спокойствие – передышку от бури эмоций, охвативших Кайло после её ухода. Он хочет сказать что-то, что угодно, но не может себя заставить. До ужаса боится, что она оборвёт Связь, как сделала это на Крейте; в ужасе, что может случайно разрушить наложенные на них Силой чары, что она исчезнет из его поля зрения, и тогда всё, чем он дорожит, будет потеряно навсегда. И всё же, эти мгновения мимолётны, и очень скоро она исчезает, и Кайло снова окружает тьма.

После такого он редко засыпает – он вообще редко спит. Но когда это происходит, Кайло видит сны. Как они сражаются в лесу, она в ярости и скалит зубы, а каждый удар их мечей походит на рёв загнанного в клетку зверя. Он видит, как они сражаются рука об руку; она – сама сила во плоти, нечто древнее и первобытное; Кайло чувствует, как в нём резонирует её возбуждение, свирепость, и им самим тоже движут дикие порывы.

Она в его кошмарах, и теперь Кайло хорошо знакома тошнотворная дрожь, когда её световой меч пронзает его насквозь. И безмолвный ужас, когда он делает то же с ней. Но есть и другие сны, мирные. Касание кончиками пальцев. Лёгкие движения, тихие вздохи. Запах её кожи. В этих снах он хочет сдаться и утонуть в её тепле, сдаться во всех смыслах, в каких только может это сделать мужчина. И наутро всегда одно и то же: член наполовину твёрд, а разум и тело измождены.

Так и должно быть, ведь о ней всегда говорят. Джедайка, убийца. Хакс постоянно поднимает эту тему в Совете и на военных брифингах, а его офицеры придумывают новые изощрённые способы казни. Он ощущает на себе их взгляды и мысли. Стоит кому-то назвать её имя, как на лице Кайло появляется тень, а Хакс подчёркивает, что поимка преступницы – дело чести верховного лидера: девчонка, дважды одолевшая Кайло Рена, должна понести наказание. Его лицо искажается в злобе, но они не понимают, что это не уязвлённая гордость вызывает у него приступ едва сдерживаемого гнева, а мысль, что он никому не позволит к ней прикоснуться.

_«Верховный лидер, было бы полезно узнать, как именно она вас одолела»._

Было бы всё так просто.

Так и должно быть, ведь он глупец. Думал, что она поняла. Он обманывал себя и теперь расплачивается за это. Когда они коснулись друг друга сквозь Силу, Кайло увидел глубину её одиночества и виновников её страданий. Он видел их – двух кретинов в обносках, торговавшихся с тучным плосконосым старьёвщиком. Недалеко от них девочка лет пяти, с собранными в три тугих пучка волосами. Пара кредитов падают из одних рук в другие. Эти двое ушли, пока девочка увлечённо играла с подобранным в песке разветвителем энергии. Он увидел, как в ту ночь она хныкала, засыпая. Видел её в семь лет, как она бинтовала себе раны на обломках звёздного разрушителя. Видел, как ещё три года спустя она учила язык дроидов, чтобы было с кем поговорить. Видел её родителей в саванах, в общей могиле вдалеке от заставы Ниима. Кайло был так уверен, что ей нужно только принять правду, и тогда… но нет. Он снова один, ему остались только воспоминания.

Которые в последнее время настигают всё чаще. Голос, тонкий и вездесущий, нашёптывавший ему в ночи, когда Кайло был мальчишкой. Один в своей постели, беспокойный и измученный, слушал, как голос тихо говорит ему о вещах, которых Кайло не мог знать. Что родители его боятся, и поэтому отправили его подальше. Тот же голос предупреждал, что дядя постарается избавиться от любого, кто будет обладать большей силой, чем легендарный Люк Скайуокер. И он же велел Кайло стремиться к величию деда; избавиться от боли для ясности мыслей. Убить отца. Убить её.

Голос исчез – мёртв, как и его владелец. И в его отсутствие появилась оглушительная тишина, нет больше ничего, что могло бы приглушить чувство вины и заполнить пустоту, угрожающую сожрать его заживо. Он помнит уроки Сноука: тот бил в него молниями, зондировал мозг, каждое упражнение должно было выявить слабость, отрезать хрупкие части, сломать испуганного мальчика, который был плох во всём, и заменить его кем-то более сильным. Ничего из этого не помогло, когда Кайло проснулся в тронном зале и понял, что она его бросила; остались только паника, гнев, чувство отверженности. А потом он увидел Люка с тем мечом. Кайло принял правду с судорожным вздохом: она его предала, побежала обратно к Люку, отдала семейный световой меч. Чтобы он закончил начатое.

Может, Люку стоило убить его той ночью много лет назад. Может, не следовало ему мешать. Всё превратилось в хаос; тогда ему помогли друзья. Те дни кажутся ему далёким сном: он помнит, как Сноук называл его «магистром рыцарей Рен» ещё долго после того, как все они исчезли. «Светлая семёрка» – так они называли себя в тренировочном храме, из семи остался только один. Все мертвы, убиты на дуэлях: ещё один урок Сноука. Кайло сохранил их прах, чтобы помнить и почитать. Как и останки его отца, эти память и честь были преданы огню, некогда бывшем базой «Старкиллер». На тренировке, в холодном свете, его ярость льётся горячим бесконечным потоком, и кажется, будто она тоже станет огнём, поглощённым призраками его разума. В красной темноте его покоев глубину потерь вынести уже невозможно, и, охваченный болью отчаяния, он закрывает глаза и задаётся вопросом, есть ли смысл надеяться на…

Так и должно быть, ведь надеяться – значит страдать. Его отец надеялся, мать тоже, и в награду они получили сына, сломавшего их обоих. И ради кого? Ради Сноука – жестокого, распутного и дряхлого. Кайло так жаждал его одобрения, похвалы от кого-то столь мудрого и сильного, толкавшего его к наследию и открывавшего истины. Кайло сидит за верстаком, световой меч наполовину разобран, и через фокусировочную камеру он видит зазубренную трещину глубоко в центре кайбер-кристалла. Ненависть к Сноуку возникает внезапно и льётся волнами сквозь Силу, изгибаясь и пульсируя вокруг него открытой раной. Верховный лидер мёртв. Да здравствует верховный лидер.

Вокруг него всегда шепчутся люди. Он чувствует, как шёпот вонзается ему в подкорку когтями. Хакс строит заговоры со дня битвы на Крейте, передвигая фигуры в ожидании подходящего момента для удара. Офицеры проходят мимо в страхе, на каждом лице нервозность и напряжение. Он даже не пытается разгадать планы Хакса. С момента, как он преклонил колено во мраке шахты на Крейте, наблюдая за исчезающими на его ладони игральными костями отца, Силу словно накрыло туманом. И самый тёмный уголок его души надеется на катастрофу.

Он ненавидит править, ненавидит хитрить. Ненавидит политиканствовать, торговаться и принимать делегации. Но больше всего он ненавидит уродство и бессмысленность всего этого. Он был создан для войны – треска битого бетона, запаха плазмы и кордита, стука крови в ушах, палёной плоти, расплавленных доспехов, искр от удара его меча. Стать монстром, которого всегда боялся. Но даже всё это утратило всякий смысл, ведь кажется, что она везде и нигде, навсегда внутри него, но колет, словно фантомной болью. Он чувствует её одиночество, и это усиливает его собственное. Всегда высматривает её, а она ломает и вдыхает жизнь, завладевает каждой его частью, а он не может вынести мысль об исцелении.

Должно быть, поэтому он выходит из тренировочного зала в майке, с обнажёнными руками, мокрый от пота; а в глазах играет тёмный огонёк решимости. Должно быть, именно поэтому он пробирается в личные покои Сноука, держа в руке свой меч. Это должно объяснить причины, по которым он стоит в аскетичных комнатах, глядя на постель, в которой никто не спал; стулья, на которых никто не сидел; и десятки витрин, в каждой какая-то реликвия Империи Ситхов, какой-то артефакт с алхимических экспериментов Императора Палпатина; и многое другое: воспоминания о боли, подчинении и бесконечных страданиях. Должно быть, именно по этой самой причине, когда он видит бюст Сноука, который тот выставил напоказ – величавый, благородный, лишённый уродства, из груди Кайло вырывается безрадостный смех – громкий и безумный, внезапно срывающийся на дикий гортанный рёв.

Он активирует лезвие и разбивает стекло, разрубая бюст Сноука пополам. Рубит обугленный камень и продолжает кричать. Задыхаясь, с безумными глазами, разносит витрины, разбрасывая бесценные реликвии и осыпая себя осколками. Он бьёт буквально всё, что видит; в воздухе клубится дым. Он разносит кровать – простыни тлеют и загораются. И когда наконец срабатывает аварийная пожарная сигнализация, поливая комнату водой, он стоит посреди разрухи, чувствуя, как по рукам стекает кровь. Кайло стоит, глядя на дымящиеся обломки, только что бывшие бюстом Сноука, по его плечам струится вода, а тонкие струйки пара вьются у мерцающего светового меча.

Проходя по коридорам «Финализатора», он чувствует взгляды офицеров и членов экипажа, но никто к нему не подходит. Штурмовики и вовсе не обращают внимания: они видели его и в худшем состоянии и уже привыкли. Он похож на безумного короля, бродящего по коридорам полураздетым, промокшим до костей, покрытым копотью и кровью, а длинные мокрые пряди чёрных волос закрывают его лицо. Никто не произносит ни слова, ни когда он проходит мимо, ни когда заходит в турболифт, ни когда наконец возвращается в свои покои и запирает дверь изнутри.

Внутри темно, всегда темно. Будучи падаваном, он пытался найти покой в медитации, и его сразу приветствовал ядовитый шёпот Сноука. Ступив на Тёмную сторону, он не нашёл облегчения. Медитация в холодной пустоте предназначена не облегчать боль, а использовать её. Теперь Кайло понимает – не будь отравлен Сноуком, он мог бы найти утешение в Свете, но не помнит, как это сделать. Он никогда не обретал спокойствие. Только с ней, ненадолго, всего на пару мгновений.

Хрипло дыша, он прислоняется к стене и соскальзывает на пол. Он закрывает глаза и видит лицо отца, залитое красным светом, отец обещает сделать для него что угодно. Видит мать, с заплетёнными длинными волосами, в солнечной оранжерее в их доме на Чандриле. Видит Люка, боль и сожаление в его глазах; и пытается понять, что должен был осознать на Крейте. Люк мёртв. Отец мёртв. Его мать потеряла мужа. Брата. Сына.

И тогда что-то в нём ломается. Впервые с мальчишеских лет он плачет, а слёзы жгутся, словно кислота. И он решает, что так не должно быть, и не нужны причины. Не его судьба, не цель, не наследие. Не потому, что он что-то видит или чувствует. Так должно быть только потому, что он отпускает; так должно быть, потому что в нём теплится надежда. Поэтому он набирается смелости, тянется к своим чувствам…

– Рей.

И открывает глаза.


	3. Единение

* * *

Она осознаёт не сразу. Открыв глаза, Рей уже готова, что её мольба к Силе останется без ответа – но он там, сидит, прислонившись к стене, всего в метре от неё, скрестившей ноги на полу.

Как и всегда, у Рей перехватывает дыхание, и то же происходит с ним. Каждый раз она думает, что будет готова к встряске Связи, ведь это случалось уже так часто и должно было стать обыденностью. Но этот момент не перестаёт заставать её врасплох – мир замирает и чувства притупляются ко всему, кроме него. Она слышит каждый его вздох. И стук сердца, всегда трепещущего вместе с её собственным; по мере укрепления Связи они сливаются в лёгкий синхронный ритм.

Рей привыкла видеть его властным и величественным, с зачёсанными на бок, обрамляющими вытянутое лицо густыми чёрными волосами. В последнее время он сменил тунику и мантию на камзол и плащ. В дневном свете он всегда предстаёт перед ней тёмным пятном, высоким, широким и чёрным как ночь.

Но сейчас он едва держится у стены. На нём майка и штаны, он весь мокрый. Волосы, обычно так аккуратно уложенные, в беспорядке свисают на лоб, а бледная кожа в пятнах копоти. На левом плече рваная рана, а вокруг обнажённой руки – тёмный кровавый след. Его глаза покраснели, а взгляд затуманен, и Рей едва обретает дар речи.

– Выглядишь ужасно, – говорит она, не подумав. Он не реагирует, смотрит на неё, но не в гневе. – Я не это хотела сказать… Просто обычно ты не…

Взгляд Рей соскальзывает к его ране, и вдруг она чувствует укол тупой боли в собственном плече.

– Тебе больно, – твёрдо говорит она.

На мгновение он смотрит влево, затем снова ловит её взгляд. Она задаётся вопросом, не было ли это ошибкой, может, стоило оставить всё как есть. Но часть её – та, что стала громче и настойчивее, не даёт отступить.

– Не знаю, почему я вышла на Связь так. Даже не знала, сработает ли, просто… – начала было Рей, но прервалась со вздохом. – Ох, кого я обманываю. Я прекрасно знаю, почему.

Он не издал ни единого звука. Как в ту ночь, когда она рассказывала ему о своём видении в пещере на Ач-То. Потом – о разочаровании и одиночестве, а его чуткость, терпение и бесстрастность были желанными, успокаивающими. Но сейчас его молчание сжимается внутри неё, и сердце начинает колотиться быстрее. Конечно, и его сердцебиение учащается, поэтому Рей нужно несколько раз вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться.

– Глупо говорить, что я скучала по тебе, – говорит она мягче, чем собиралась. – Мы видимся почти каждый день.

Он ничего не говорит, глядя на неё твёрдо и пристально.

– Ох, скажи что-нибудь, что угодно, я не могу…

– Рей.

Услышав собственное имя, сорвавшееся с его губ, она чувствует, как по всему телу проносится дрожь, а в груди разливается тепло, постепенно охватывая шею и щёки. Она чувствует успокаивающее облегчение, а глубоко внутри начинает нарастать дрожь предвкушения.

– Мне так жаль, – говорит он с надрывом.

Всё вокруг неподвижно, и Рей осознаёт, что перестала дышать.

– Ты многое мог сказать, но это единственное, к чему я не была готова, – отвечает она, и в её голосе тоже слышится лёгкая дрожь.

Рей задумывается, о чём он сожалеет, но приходит к выводу, что это не столь важно. По крайней мере, он с ней заговорил.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает она, указывая на его руку.

– Могу спросить тебя о том же.

Она так сосредоточилась на нём, что позабыла – сама выглядит не лучше. На виске тёмный синяк от удара о бетон, а волосы растрёпаны. Наверное, она выглядит измождённой и ослабевшей – по крайней мере, чувствует себя такой.

– Справедливо, – отвечает она.

В его взгляде есть нечто непонятное ей. Мягкость и неуверенность, но на расстоянии не вполне ясно. Она чувствует его замешательство и тоску, сжимающиеся внутри неё.

– Мне тоже жаль. Я должна была… – начинает Рей, но мысли уходят прочь. Он пристально на неё смотрит, и Сила между ними бьётся волнами, а воздух, кажется, трещит вокруг нитей энергии, связывающих их друг с другом.

– Что происходит? Между нами, – её вопрос повисает, наполняясь всё большим смыслом.

– Не знаю, – отвечает он после долгой паузы.

Запаниковав, Рей понимает, что груз невысказанного становится непреодолим. Она десятки раз представляла себе этот разговор, но никогда не думала о том, что именно скажет.

– Ты должен знать, я подумала… в тронном зале, после… Я подумала, что это не было… что Сноук…

– Сноук лгал, – выплевывает он, и его глаза вспыхивают от ярости.

– Ты считал так же? Тогда?

– Нет, – признаёт он. – Может быть.

Рей помнит, как её движения сковали, и она стояла на коленях у его ног, глядя в непроницаемое лицо. Вспоминает, как загорелся световой меч, и её тело освободилось от невидимых оков. Вспоминает бурю сменявшихся эмоций: отчаяние, страх, изумление, трепет.

– Тогда почему…

– Потому что он посягнул на тебя, – в его глазах горит неповиновение. – Потому что посмел подумать, что имеет надо мной власть.

Она чувствует, как учащается его пульс, а грудь вздымается выше с каждым вздохом. Её беспокоит, насколько он одновременно волнует и пугает её в такие моменты. И осознание того, что гнев вызван желанием защитить её, заставляет Рей преисполниться нежданной гордостью.

– Я отдал ему всё, что имел, – продолжает он. – Но Сноук хотел большего. Хотел моё имя и кровь – и я отдал. Хотел Ха… моего отца – я отдал и его тоже. Но тебя он бы не получил.

– Я видела это во сне, – говорит она, не вполне понимая, почему. – Как он приказывает, и ты активируешь меч.

– А я видел тебя. В лесу. Как ты на меня нападаешь.

Она видела оба этих сна. Помнит, как глядела на него снизу вверх, смотрела, как его палец ложится на кнопку, и недвижно стояла, когда рокочущий красный меч рассёк ей горло. И как она смотрела на него, лежавшего в снегу с опалённым истекающим кровью лицом, всаживая синий меч прямиком ему в грудь.

– Почему ты не убила меня?

– На Старкиллере? Не знаю, я хотела. Почти сделала это.

– Нет, – мрачно говорит он. – В тронном зале после взрыва. Почему?

Вопрос ранит сильнее клинка.

– Ты поступил бы так со мной? – спрашивает Рей, сдерживая всхлип. – Если бы проснулся первым?

– Нет, – твёрдо и уверенно отвечает он. – Ни за что.

– Вот тебе и ответ, – она встаёт на колени и касается ладонями своих ног.

Он медленно и глубоко вздыхает, сев прямо. Убирает волосы с лица. Глаза уже не кажутся такими тёмными, и бледные огни её комнаты отражаются в них, смешиваясь с красным светом его неведомого Рей окружения.

– Мы видим одни и те же сны, – говорит он уже спокойнее.

– Конечно, – отвечает Рей, на деле впервые задумываясь об этом. Когда он это сказал, возникло ощущение, что она всегда это знала. Они и так делят слишком многое, почему сны должны быть исключением?

И тогда она вспоминает сами сны. Сражения, убийства, смерть. Всё в прошлом, отголоски уже сделанного. Но есть и другие сны, тихие, и ей интересно, что они могут значить.

– Они иные, – говорит он. – Ты это чувствуешь?

Чувствует. Связывающее их напряжение кажется тугим и прочным, и по нему течёт Сила: от неё к нему, и от него к ней, а притяжение этой силы пронизывает каждый проблеск света и тени между ними.

– Да, – выдыхает Рей.

– Они сильнее.

– Да.

Она изучает его лицо: отчасти боль утихла, и Рей спрашивает то, о чём хотела спросить его уже несколько месяцев. С того самого дня, как произошедшие события разлучили их и выбросили в разные течения.

– Что ты увидел, когда мы коснулись друг друга? Только моих родителей? Или что-то ещё?

– Поэтому ты пришла сюда? Чтобы спросить об этом?

– Нет. Просто поняла, что ты никогда не говорил, видел ли что-то ещё.

– Я видел тебя, – говорит он мягко и не спеша. – Снова и снова. Тебя.

Любопытство берёт над ней верх.

– Что ты видел?

– Видел, как ты взбиралась на ректенну звёздного разрушителя. Ты упала, но попробовала снова. Ты постоянно падала, но не сдавалась.

– Никто не сумел добраться до вершины, – говорит она, вспоминая, как крепила верёвку, как дёргалась при каждом неверном шаге, и как верёвка натягивалась при её падении. – Я хотела стать первой, – она смотрит на свои руки.

– Удалось?

– Нет, – отвечает Рей, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Что ещё?

– Видел, как ты починила авиасимулятор. Ощущал твою гордость и чувство выполненного долга.

Она тихо смеётся.

– Настройки были слишком щадящими, интерфейс разочаровал. Видимо, у Империи были куда более низкие стандарты, чем я думала, – его губы изгибаются в чём-то похожем на улыбку. На его бледном лице они кажутся тёмно-винными и полными, и Рей знает, что слишком часто на них смотрит. – Что-то ещё?

– Я видел, как ты нашла разбитое грузовое судно.

– Бен, я не…

– Внутри была кровать, но ты всё равно спала на полу.

– Она была слишком мягкой, – со всхлипом говорит она. В уголках глаз собираются слёзы. – Я никогда прежде не видела такой кровати.

– Я видел, как ты ремонтировала корабль, чтобы продать. И видел, как твои… – он прерывается, глубоко вздохнув через нос, – «друзья» отобрали его у тебя.

Она смотрит на него и испытывает странную смесь удивления и отвращения. И вдруг понимает, что это и его, и её чувства: нежность и трепет; а ещё ненависть к другим мусорщикам, укравшим её корабль.

– Видел, как тебя обманывало то существо – Платт. Видел, как ты голодала. И видел твою силу, твоё неповиновение. Ты никогда не умоляла.

Теперь слёзы всерьёз грозят пролиться. Рей пытается сдержать их, но по её щекам уже текут две тонкие струйки, и она вытирает их манжетой.

– Я хотел убить его, – произносит он холодно и смертоносно. – И сейчас хочу.

Не без чувства вины Рей позволяет себе представить, как он стоит в полный рост, чёрная буря на размытом песчаном горизонте Джакку, над съёжившимся Платтом, а его жадный красный клинок вспыхивает, готовый убить. Сущность этой мысли в своей основе приятна и ужасна, и кажется одновременно извращённой, справедливой и правильной.

– Я видел, как ты делала зазубрины на стене, считая дни. Как ты дрожала по ночам. Как тащила металлолом в сетке по пустыне. Видел, как ты училась читать.

Внезапно Рей кое-что понимает. Несколько секунд она смотрит на него совершенно ошарашенно.

– Ты видел только моё прошлое. Не будущее.

Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что то видение не пришло им обоим. Ясность цели, что она ощутила в нём в момент прибытия на «Превосходство», его близость; чувство, что между ними некое священное доверие, секрет, ведомый только им двоим: всё это привело её к выводу, что он видел её будущее, как она видела его.

– Но, – заикается она, – ты был так уверен, что я… в лифте ты сказал…

– Потому что видел, как ты наблюдала за приходящими и покидавшими форпост кораблями. Чувствовал твою надежду, что кто-то вернётся. И страх, что ты ошибалась, – она чувствует ту же резкую, непреодолимую боль, пронзившую её, когда он заставил признать, что она всегда знала правду о родителях. Он наклоняется ближе. – Я видел, как мусорщики назвали тебя никем. Видел, как ты сама называла себя никем. И чувствовал, что ты в это веришь.

Осознание ударяет молотом, она понимает. _«Ты никто, но не для меня»._ И чувствует его боль – открытую рану отверженности и утраты. Его бледное, потемневшее от пепла лицо застыло, и через Связь Рей чувствует бессловесную мольбу, горестное _«Почему?»._

– Мои друзья умирали, – говорит она, слыша мягкую мольбу и в своём собственном голосе. – Я не могла иначе.

– И поэтому ты пришла ко мне – ради них. Думала, что я помогу им.

– Так вот, что ты думаешь? – конечно, думает. Вот почему он высадился на Крейте с огнём и мечом. Вот почему заперт в багровой позолоченной клетке, скованной им самим. Вот почему сидит один в красной темноте, сломленный и напуганный. – Ты думаешь, я не…

Он отворачивается. Рей наклоняется вперёд и подбирается к нему ближе.

– Бен, посмотри на меня.

– Это неважно, – отвечает он, снова взглянув на неё.

– Важно. Я пришла к тебе из-за того, что увидела. Ради тебя, того, кто ты есть. И кем ещё можешь стать.

Он видит и чувствует это: всплеск недоверия внутри него. Она приближается ещё немного. Он напрягается, но не сдвигается с места.

– Загляни в свои чувства, – шепчет она. Несколько долгих секунд он смотрит вниз, и затем вновь глядит ей в глаза.

– Что ты видела? Скажи, мне нужно знать.

Рей молчит. Они всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и она чувствует тепло его тела через мокрую одежду. И не знает, как это произошло, но её ноги теперь по обе стороны от него, и она чувствует непреодолимое желание взять его за руки, почувствовать его реального, во плоти. Но вместо этого Рей закрывает глаза и снова переживает образы, за которые цеплялась месяцами.

– Тебя, – говорит она, открывая глаза. – И меня.

– Тогда почему? Я предложил тебе _всё_ , что у меня было.

Справедливый вопрос, но в нём она никогда не сомневалась. Рей слегка откидывается назад и тщательно обдумывает свои слова.

– Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я не хотела, – начинает она, прервавшись на мгновение, – _править галактикой_ с…

Она замирает и видит, как его лицо темнеет, глаза становятся чёрными как смоль, а губы сжимаются.

– Ну давай. Скажи.

Рей сглатывает и произносит разом:

– С _Кайло Реном._

Она готова к его ярости. Она чувствует растущее напряжение через Связь, и от холода, крадущегося по спине, бегут мурашки. Но он не злится. Его лицо опускается, напряжение между ними исчезает, а во взгляде – мольба к ней и внутренняя борьба.

– Но что, если это и есть я? Что, если Бен Соло мёртв?

– Нет, – тихо говорит она. – Не для меня.

Из его груди вырывается судорожный вздох, губы дрожат, а по щекам стекают слёзы. Рей тянет к нему руки – медленно и нежно, ожидая, что он примет их.

– Идём домой, Бен. _Пожалуйста._

Он начинает тянуться к ней – его руки дрожат. На лицо падают красно-серые тени. Сердце Рей колотится, она чувствует яростное биение их сердец. Он колеблется, и в его глазах она видит глубину прожитых лет, ужас испуганного мальчика, отчаянную тоску человека, которым, как ему хочется верить, он может стать.

Рей глубоко вдыхает, наклоняется вперёд и хватает его за руки.


	4. Помешательство и грёзы

Он ждёт видения, готовится к нему. Когда Рей берёт его за руки, их обоих захлёстывает мощный поток энергии. В прошлый раз они коснулись друг друга сквозь Силу лишь кончиками пальцев, и сила связи была настолько огромна, что Кайло не сомневался в необратимых последствиях для них двоих. Но теперь это неважно, он уже давно перестал понимать сущность происходящего.

В хижине на Ач-То, потрясённые прикосновением, они пошатнулись и недвижно застыли, вливаясь и проходя сквозь друг друга, охваченные видениями. Но на этот раз он остро ощущает её прикосновение, и первый мощный порыв Силы оседает, крепко их окутывая. Кайло кажется, словно он создан из железа и стали, а она – магнит, который притягивает и гнёт каждую его частичку своей.

Её глаза полны того же трепета и удивления, что и раньше. По щекам Рей текут слёзы, и он знает, что тоже плачет, потому что видит это её глазами. Чувствует, как между ними рушатся преграды, от ощущения его желания Рей захлёстывает град эмоций, накрывающий и его тоже. Он видит, как вглядывается в неё, словно зверь, учуявший запах; и он действительно его чувствует – вместе с бактой и потом, её пьянящий мускусный запах, кислый и сладкий, словно обещающий исцеление яд. Кайло ощущает её внезапный ужас, вспышку паники, переходящую в решимость, когда Рей позволяет своим рукам скользнуть по его коже.

Так она успокаивает его своим прикосновением. Тусклое сияющее тепло снимает с него ледяные оковы тьмы, а по телу распространяется тупая боль, когда Кайло уступает и даёт ей касаться своих рук. Успокоение зажигает в нём некую искру, кровь закипает, и он крепко сжимает её предплечья.

 _«Сильный_ , – ощущает Кайло её мысли. – _Он такой сильный»._ Чувства, воспоминания стремительно сменяют друг друга: их мечи сходятся в ударе, шок от столкновения, ужас и страх; он убивает преторианца, пронзив его шлем насквозь; Рей опирается на его бедро, балансируя при атаке; дикая дрожь от этого прикосновения. И вместо того чтобы сопротивляться хватке, Рей подаётся навстречу и сжимает его сильные руки своими, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Сила, грубая и живая, светится в её глазах. Они глубокие и тёмные, и по-прежнему полны удивления, но теперь во взгляде выражена цель. Неуверенность и страх, пронизывающие его до костей, испаряются, и Кайло прижимается к ней. Уже тяжело понять, он тянет её к себе или она его. Руки Кайло скользят по её спине, а ладони Рей лежат у него на груди, и сейчас они так близко друг к другу, что кажется, будто у них одно дыхание на двоих.

Настойчивые приливы и отливы Силы пульсируют вокруг них в своём головокружительном великолепии. Во всём его теле лёгкость и напряжение, он и пресыщен, и чувствует голод; Рей охвачена тем же: облегчение от правильности происходящего; боль и нужда. Они всё ещё неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Губы почти соприкасаются, и теперь он ощущает, как она его жаждет – желание накрывает его устрашающей волной. Он видит себя таким, каким видит его она: высоким, большим и сильным, искрящимся опасностью. Свет в нём манит её, но во тьме его она нуждается.

Она сжимает мокрую ткань тёмной майки, и ему хочется обуздать кипящую в Рей страсть, сделать её своей, сделать своей её всю. Она чувствует нарастающее напряжение и смягчается, скользя ладонями по его плечам. Их Связь расцветает теплом, и Рей прижимается к его мягким податливым губам своими.

Его разум проясняется, Кайло отвечает на поцелуй, и его охватывает невозмутимое неистовство желаний. Обнимая Рей за шею правой рукой, он прижимает её к себе сильнее, и теперь они вместе как никогда прежде. Но Кайло хочет большего. Он цепляется за охватившую их энергию и вламывается в сущность Рей, пытаясь овладеть всем, подчинить первобытные инстинкты своим потребностям. Мысли предают его и пронзают разум Рей одним словом: _«Моя»._

Её глаза блестят, она отстраняется, и Кайло чувствует, как их общая энергия вырывается к ней, окружая и останавливая порыв. Крепко целуя, она запускает пальцы в волосы Кайло и грубо сжимает их. Полная голодной решимости, затягивая его в себя сильнее и глубже, врываясь в Связь с ответом:

_«Нет, мой»._

И снова бросается на него, прижимаясь к губам. Они целуются небрежно и дико, кусая и стискивая друг друга в объятиях, трогая повсюду. Сила хаотично пульсирует, вьётся и колеблется, пока они двигаются в своём неистовом ритме. Тянут и отталкивают друг друга, рушат границы, разделяющие их как отдельных существ, всё это так чуждо им и знакомо одновременно. Это война. Это танец. Это и бой, и секс, всё священное, порочное, и только их.

Как вдруг они понимают, что поднявшаяся сила, пронизывающая их обоих, поднялась до неконтролируемой высоты. Растущая тьма, низвергающийся свет. Сочетание и контраст, надежда и страх, гибель мира и его сотворение, всё стало живым, обнажённым. Их переплетённые судьбы тяжелы, а значение во вселенной – мало. Так они объединяются и расходятся: мужчина и женщина, сама жизнь и разрушение, взрыв звёзд в ледяной темноте.

Последний всплеск происходит ровно перед тем, как энергия достигает пика, и ужасающий шторм грубой силы сотрясает их обоих. Он прижимается к ней крепче, думая, что даже при желании оба не могли бы вздохнуть, пленённые и очарованные. Они отстраняются друг от друга, сталкиваясь взглядами – в некоем новом месте абсолютной гармонии, раскрепощения, свободы, вырванной из когтей смерти; в цельности, мире и балансе.

Наконец напряжение исчезает, они отпускают друг друга, падают на пол и пытаются перевести дыхание, охваченные дрожью.

***

Они лежат в тишине своих комнат, вместе, и разговаривают. Часы, минуты, дни – сложно сказать, как отсчитывается ход времени в этом месте, созданном ими только для них двоих.

– И что дальше?

– Не смотри на меня. Я видела будущее, не знаю, как к нему прийти.

***

– Что ты им сказал?

– Что ты убила Сноука.

Она усмехается.

– И они поверили?

– Разве у них был выбор?

– Постой. Если так, почему никто не знает? Нет награды за мою голову?

– Хакс хотел, уж поверь.

– Тогда почему…

– Потому что ты моя.

– Поосторожнее, Соло.

***

– Бен, мне нужно, чтобы ты знал.

– Хм?

– Если тронешь моих друзей снова, мне придётся тебя убить.

– Если трону, то не буду сопротивляться.

***

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

– Я всегда с тобой.


End file.
